Perfect
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Kaitlyn is doubting herself, that is until a certain superstar tells her just how perfect he thinks she is. CodyXKaitlyn. Oneshot.


**a/n: I know I write a lot of one-shots but I just can't help it. When I got this idea it took me forever to think of the pairing I wanted to use, I think I chose the right one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything related to the WWE. **

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me<em> _~P!nk_

Kaitlyn walked down the corridor toward the diva's locker room. As much as she loved her job as the newest WWE Diva, and regardless of how much she loved performing in the ring for the fans, she hated going to the diva's locker room. She stopped in front of the doorway and took a deep breath, she should start coming to the show in her ring attire, just so she wouldn't have to go in there. She pushed the door open and went inside.

When she entered all eyes turned to her, but few looked kind. Kelly Kelly's blue eyes were the only ones that looked genuinely happy to see the newest diva. "Hey Kaitlyn" she said with a smile. "Are you going to go out with us after the show?"

By us, she was referring to herself, Kelly's boyfriend Randy, his friends Cody and Ted, Ted's girlfriend Eve, and probably a number of other superstars. She was sure that the majority of the divas would go, dragging their boyfriends along so they could dance and have a good time. She normally would have jumped at the opportunity to go out with her friends but the idea of having to spend more time with the other WWE divas made her second guess the idea. "I don't' Know, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay hunny, you think about it and let me know" the blond diva smiled at her and left. Kaitlyn sat her duffel bag down on the bench furthest from the other divas and dug through its contents.

"So Kaitlyn, don't you think it would be fun to spend time with all of us outside of work" Rosa walked over to her.

"I'm sure it would be fantastic Rosa, but I have a photo shoot in the morning."

Rosa laughed, "Who would want to take pictures of you?" she asked looking Kaitlyn up and down.

"A photographer" Kaitlyn replied sarcastically as she pulled her ring attire out of her bag.

"Is he blind?" Rosa said, "Clearly if he wants to take pictures of someone that looks like YOU, he must be."

"That doesn't even make sense Rosa, he wouldn't take very good pictures if he was blind, now would he?" Kaitlyn asked, laughing at the other girl's stupidity.

"There are blind photographers" Rosa said giving the other girl a dirty look.

"Probably, but they don't take pictures of people do they?" Kaitlyn said as she sat her bag in her locker. "Now, leave me alone so I can get ready."

"Whatever" the black haired diva said, "you are jealous of me."

"Jealous of what, your crappy in ring ability, or your lack of brain cells?" Kaitlyn said glaring at the other diva.

"No, you are jealous because I am beautiful and no matter what you do you will always be fat and ugly" Rosa said, shoving Kaitlyn back into the lockers, before turning on her heel and storming out of the room followed by her friends Tamina and Alicia.

Kaitlyn sighed and left to change. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She hated Rosa and her friends. Before she had entered the WWE Kaitlyn had never questioned her beauty, she had always been comfortable in her own skin. Now, she feared what people thought about her when she walked down the ramp in her ring attire.

She shook her head; she was losing all of her confidence, the confidence that made her. She quickly changed and went back to the locker room to find her belongings thrown around the room. She didn't have to ask who did this to her, it was obvious; she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She was almost to her breaking point. She picked up her belongings and put them back in her duffel back, the hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She stuffed the bag back in the locker and then sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

><p>Cody walked down the hall toward the refreshment table; he had just cut a promo for his and Ted's match against Sin Cara and Daniel Bryan. He was glad to have that plastic mask off his face, even if it was fun pretending to be a crazy person, it was rather uncomfortable. He strolled past the diva's locker room but stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of someone crying. Who would be crying? He asked himself. He walked over to the open door and peeked inside. What he saw devastated him.<p>

Kaitlyn was sitting on the floor in front of her locker, he head in her hands, crying. He never wanted to see the new diva cry. He had become quite smitten with her since she debuted. He hadn't told anyone yet, except Kelly and Randy.

He walked over to Kaitlyn and sat down beside her, she glanced his way than looked down. He gently wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"It's nothing" she replied. "Nothing you need to worry about Cody." She pulled away from slightly and looked up at him.

"You can tell me Kaitlyn, maybe I can help." He said as he pushed some of her blond hair out of her eyes.

"It can't be fixed Cody, I was just upset." She said. "Thank you for coming in and checking on me."

"It's no big deal Kaitlyn, what else are friends for" he said as he hugged her. If only they could be more than friends. "Are you coming out with us tonight?" he asked.

She looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know Cody; it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

"You don't have to stay out the entire time, it might be good for you; I think you need to relax a little." He said, eyeing the beautiful blonde and black haired diva.

She smirked. "Okay Cody, just for a little while."

"Good, I'll let you get ready, your match is next." He said as he stood up. He grabbed Kaitlyn's hands and helped her up. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn dug through her duffel bag, her match had just ended and she had lost to Rosa. She didn't want to think about that though, she had to find something nice to where when she went out with her friends. She continued to sift through the clothes in her bag until she pulled out a charcoal gray dress. She smiled and looked at the dress, it was strapless, had an A line cut and a cute red belt at the waist line. It's perfect, she thought.<p>

She quickly changed and did her hair and make-up. She put on her favorite red heels and looked in the mirror. She hoped she looked okay; she didn't want to embarrass her friends. She quickly grabbed her duffel bag and purse and left the diva's locker room. She walked out to her rental car and threw her bag in the back. She knew she was riding with the others and they would drop her off to get her rental afterward.

"Over here Kaitlyn" she heard Kelly's boyfriend Randy's voice. She looked in the direction his voice was coming from and saw him standing on the running board on his black SUV waving his arm to get her attention.

"I see you Randy!" she yelled laughing and walked over to the SUV. "Hey Kelly" the blond met her beside the SUV and hugged her. "You look amazing." She said to Kelly, who was wearing a light pink dress and nude strappy heels.

"Thanks Kaitlyn, you look beautiful." She smiled. "Cody's already in the car, Ted and Eve are going to meet us at the restaurant." Kelly informed her.

"Great" Kaitlyn smiled and got in the backseat. She was happy to hear it was just going to be her close friends. She smiled over at Cody. He looked rather handsome in black pants and a dark blue polo shirt that complimented his blue eyes. "Hey Cody"

"Hey Kaitlyn" he smiled at her "You look beautiful"

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she blushed. "Thanks Cody, that's sweet."

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better" he whispered.

She nodded; she had to admit a night with her friends was going to be good for her.

The group was escorted to a round table in the restaurant; Kaitlyn took a seat between Cody and Kelly. She looked over the menu and decided on the fruit bowl and a glass of wine. "I'm glad you decided to come along with us tonight" Kelly smiled at Kaitlyn, "It wouldn't be the same without you, right Cody"

Kaitlyn looked over at Cody, who was glaring at Kelly. He looked at Kaitlyn and smiled, "Of course not."

She looked at him with confused eyes, but Randy grunted. "Behave Kelly" he smirked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry baby" Kelly said as she looked at her menu, she closed it and smiled. "I know what I want."

"Me too." Kaitlyn smiled at her friend, she was glad she had decided to go out with her friends; she would have to thank Cody for convincing her to come.

"I do too" Eve said smiling at her friends. Kaitlyn smiled back at the brunette. "Oh no" Eve said suddenly, the smile fading from her face.

"What's wrong Eve." Kelly said.

"You won't guess who's here." Eve said nodding toward the front door of the restaurant. Kelly and Kaitlyn both swung around to see none other than Rosa Mendez walking through the front door of the restaurant, clinging to the arm of her boyfriend Alberto Del Rio. Kaitlyn wanted to get up and leave, the last thing she needed was Rosa harassing her in front of her friends. Instead, she closed her eyes and turned back around, hoping and praying they would just go to their table and leave them alone.

"Are you okay?" Cody whispered to her, but she didn't have a chance to respond.

"Hey baby, look who's here, its Kaitlyn" she heard the black haired diva's voice and the sound of her heels as they approached them. Kaitlyn turned and saw them standing behind her. "Why would you guys bring her with you?" Rosa said eying the other people at the table.

"Maybe because she's our friend Rosa" Eve said, giving the other woman a nasty look.

Rosa laughed "Why would you want to be friends with her?"

"Maybe you don't understand how friendship works Rosa, seeing the only friend you have is your mirror." Kaitlyn said, giving the woman a dirty look. "Why don't you leave us alone and go to your own table."

Rosa's eyes narrowed. "Who's paying for this" she asked, with a curious, yet nasty look on her face.

"Not that it is any business of yours but I am" Cody said, looking at Rosa.

Rosa laughed. "Well you might want to make Kaitlyn pay for her own, she might break the bank." She said with a laugh before walking away.

Kaitlyn could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and the tears rising in her eyes. She couldn't have been more embarrassed, and in front of the man of her dreams.

"Kait—" Kelly started but before she could finish Kaitlyn got up and ran out, she could hear Rosa laughing at her as she left, but she didn't care she had to get out of there. She really wanted to punch Rosa in the face and beat her senseless, but she knew deep down that wouldn't settle anything. She sat on the stairs in front of the restaurant, her head in hands, as the tears began to fall. She didn't know how much longer she could take this, she didn't want to leave her job or the few friends she had made but she might have to, or she would have a breakdown; if she wasn't having one already. She wiped away the tears with shaking hands.

"Kaitlyn" she heard his voice behind her. She listened to his footsteps as he walked over and sat down beside her, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "Are you okay?" Cody asked her quietly. "I'm sorry she said all of those things to you"

"Why are you sorry Cody, it's not your fault."

"It was cruel and wrong and she shouldn't have done, and I should have done something to stop her, I'm sorry."

"It's not your responsibility Cody" Kaitlyn said quietly.

"It's not? I thought we were friends, don't friends protect each other."

"Maybe she's right, maybe I'm not pretty, and I'm not skinny, and I shouldn't be here. . .they picked me on a whim, I was a body builder not a wrestler…"

"Don't say that. You belong here, or you wouldn't be here, you are beautiful and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are perfect." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I am far from perfect Cody" she couldn't help but blush that was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her.

"You are perfect to me." He kissed her forehead. "Please don't feel like you are nothing, you are a beautiful talented woman, and don't let anything she says get to you, she is just pushing her own insecurities off on others."

"Her own insecurities, she seems pretty confident to me" Kaitlyn said with a little bit of a laugh.

"It's a defense mechanism Kaitlyn, she wants people to think she's proud of who she is, and that she knows she's beautiful and such, when really she's jealous of you, and when she sees how confident you are and how proud you are to be who you are it eats away at her."

Kaitlyn looked at Cody, how did he have so much insight into their co-worker? "Are you friends with Rosa?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"No, but I am friends with the girl that Alberto is cheating on her with." He said.

Kaitlyn felt bad for the other girl "Does she know?"

"I'm sure, he doesn't really try to hide it." Cody said.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Even she doesn't deserve that."

Cody smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about Cody?"

"That's what I love about you, Rosa has been tormenting you, calling you names and insulting you and you find out one thing that is going wrong in her life and you still have sympathy for her" He said. "You are the most amazing woman I know Kaitlyn." He added.

She blushed again. "Thank you Cody"

"Kaitlyn, I have to tell you something."

"What is that Cody?" she asked.

"I love you Kaitlyn, you are beautiful and smart and perfect for me." He said.

She couldn't believe it, a day from hell had turned into the night of her dreams "I love you too Cody."

He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she couldn't be happier.

"It's about damn time." She heard a familiar voice say behind her.

Kaitlyn pulled away from Cody and looked at the door way leading into the restaurant; all of her friends were standing there with smiles on their faces.

She looked at Randy who had made the comment. "How long have you been standing there?" she said, blushing again.

"The entire time of course," he responded "What did you expect?"

Cody and Kaitlyn laughed and stood up. They walked over, hand in hand and went back inside to enjoy a nice dinner with their friends. Kaitlyn smiled at Cody, when she was with him, someone who loved her, she felt like she really was perfect.


End file.
